heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements/Gallery
Gallery Images Joseph_forgiving_his_brothers.png|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Squidward_apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for pulling an extremely nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Alan apologizes to his father.jpg|Alan Parrish reconciling with his dad after finishing Jumanji. Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. Drake_and_Josh_reconcile_with_the_foam_finger_given_to_Josh.jpg|Drake and Josh reconciling from their foam finger argument. GoGo_comforts_Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada reconciling with Gogo and his team in order to work together and stop Yokai. Lilo_and_Nani_bonding_after_their_argument.jpg|Lilo reconciling with Nani after their argument about Lilo's future. RunawayAngelica-DrewHugsAngelica.JPG|Angelica Pickles apologizing to her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and running away from the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". Twilight_apologising_S1E20.png|Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Spike for blurting out his secret crush on Rarity. Spike_and_Twilight_hugging_S01E24.png|Spike hugs Twilight and apologizes to her for being jealous of Owlowiscious, while Twilight apologizes in return for not being more sensitive earlier. Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|Trixie apologising to Twilight Sparkle for being so cruel and mean to her and her best friends. Sunset_didnt_know_there_was_another_way_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer apologises to Twilight Sparkle, the other main six and the students of Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the human world. Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord apologising to Twilight Sparkle and her friends for working with Lord Tirek to conquer the world. Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png|Gloriosa apologises to Celestia and Luna for anything she has done. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie Apologizing and Reconciling.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle apologizing and reconciling after their earlier argument had taken too far before they could gather the Staff of Sacanas. Fizzelpop and Glitter makes amend.jpg|Glitter Drops reconciling with Tempest Shadow after she felt guilty for abandoned Tempest when they were little, they finally make amends. Princess Twilight meet Queen Novo.png|Queen Novo reconciling and gratefully thanks to Twilight Sparkle for brought Queen Novo and her fellow subjects out of hiding since the Storm King's defeat. She also seems to have forgiven Twilight for attempting to steal the pearl. On_the_Run_199.png|Amethyst and Pearl forgiving each other. S1E02B_It_turns_out_they_forgive_him.png|The Loud Sisters forgives Lincoln for a video. Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha reconciling at the llama meadow. Makuu forgives Ono.png|Makuu forgives Ono for accidental awakening him and other crocodiles from sleep. Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Percy Polie apologizes to Zowie about saying the 3D word.png|Percy Polie apologizing to his daughter, Zowie Polie about saying the 3-D word. Buster forgives meena.png|Buster Moon reconciling with Meena after hearing her sing and decides Kevin_Party_(245).png|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's party. Donner sorry to rudolph.png|Donner apologizing to Rudolph for trying to hide his nose. Aguchuckiekimi.gif|Chuckie and Kimi reconciling at the Java Lava. Kane apologizes to his brother.png|Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. Changing_nature_5.jpg|Earl Sinclair apologizing to his family for bringing the world to an end. Sonic apologize to Amy.PNG|Sonic and his friends apologize to Amy for not helping her out and not appreciate her work she done for them Keystone_Motel_345.png|Ruby and Sapphire reconciling their relationship after Ruby apologizes to Sapphire for releasing her rage. Grey bianca.PNG|Bianca Forgiveness Gray and Defeat Ragears and Married Merida reconciling with Elinor.png|Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument and breaking the spell. Violet_apologize_to_Maya.png|Violet apologizes to Maya for her bullying and her cheating before she befriending with Maya. Baloo and Morgil.jpeg|Baloo and Mowgli reconciling their friendship after celebrating their victory against Shere Khan. McDuck family hug.png|Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie reconciling after defeating Magica De Spell and saving Duckberg. Dark wing and quivering .jpeg|Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard reconciling after defeating Negaduck and saving St. Canard. Marlin & Nemo reuniting.jpg|Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. Linda Forgiving Paul McCartney.PNG|Linda McCartney Forgiving Paul Because Never John Lennon At The Beatles Ending Tommy & Dil sleeptogether after reconciling and Dil learns to share.png|Tommy and Dil sleep together and reconciling and Dil learns to share. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile. Tai Kamiya and Matt ishida making up for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestined.jpg|Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida reconciling for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestind. Anakinredeemed.png|Anakin Skywalker thanks his son Luke for saving him. Mulan.jpeg|Fa Mulan reconciling with her father, Fa Zhou after she returns from war and bring him the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of The Emperor of China. Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Judge Claude Frollo. Jack Skellington forgive Santa Clause.png|Jack Skellington asks Santa Clause for forgiveness after defeating Oogie Boogie. Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Andersen and her parents reconciling after realizing that they have been miss Minnesota. Ariel hug Triton.jpg|Ariel reconciling with her father, King Triton saying that she love him. Kevin_Kate_embrace.jpg|Kevin McCallister reconciling with his mother, after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. Homealone 4916.jpg|Kate McCallister apologizes to her son, Kevin for her past actions towards him. Woody Buzz Handshake.jpg|Woody and Buzz reconciling after defeating Sid. Parallax216.jpg|B'Elanna Torres making up with Joe Carey for what they did and working together on a fresh start. Scooby_and_Shaggy.png|Shaggy apologizes to Scooby for accidentally treating him like a trained animal and not giving him the circus credit S1-E20b-Lori_hugging_Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud and his sister Lori reconcilling in the all times especially from "Save the Date" Belle tending the Beast's wounds.png|Beast apologizes to Belle for accidentally scaring her away. I'm, I'm sorry.jpg|Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for disowning him, before the latter flew off with Toothless to face the Red Death. Helga reunited with Arnold.png|Hegla apologize to Arnold for her harsh and selfish behavior that make him run away to find his parents. Cindy_Lou_and_Max.jpg|Cindy Lou forgave the Grinch after he apologized to her and invite him for Christmas dinner at her home An_Yu_forgives_the_PJ_Masks_for_telling_them_go_back_to_their_world.png|An Yu forgives the PJ Masks for telling them go back to their world and not helping in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Jimmy Neutron's apologies.png|Jimmy reconciles with his parents and apologizes for not listening to them earlier about not talking to strangers. ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy Turner gratefully forgives his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. Elmo apologizes to Zoe.jpg|Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. Eddy's true shy nature ed edd eddy.jpg|Eddy apologizes everyone, revealing his true shy and kind nature for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. Jim and Silver Hug..jpg|John Silver forgiving Jim Hawkins, by hugging him. S2e08a lynn s apology by fastforwardtt-dbdrgbf.png|Lynn Loud-Jr apologize to Lincoln Loud for beliveve he bad luck. Circus Bugs forgives Flik.jpg|The Cirucs Bugs reconciles with Flik for accusing him about them being warriors. atta-recouncile-with-flik.jpg|Princess Atta reconciles with Flik for a mistake of accusing him of lying to Circus Bugs as warriors and thanking him to help to defeat the grasshoppers. aladdin-genie-hug-reconcile.jpg|Aladdin reconcile with Genie after he wishing that the same Genie is free 2-jungle_book.jpg|Ranjan's father apologizes to Mowgli for being so harsh on him timon-and-pumbaa-reconciling.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa reconcilling each other. justice ducks forgives darkwing duck.png|The Justice Ducks forgiving Darkwing Duck after the defeat of the Fearsome Five. the-sword-in-the-stone-hector-reconcile-arthur.jpg|Sir Ector apologizes Wart now named King Arthur for being too strict on him. April.jpg|April forgives Donatello for accidentally mutating her father and hugs him. Shrek apologizes to Donkey.jpg|Shrek's apology to Donkey before heading to Lord Farquaad's castle and stop the wedding. Aladdin apologizes to Jasmine.jpg|Aladdin apologizing to Jasmine for lying to her about being a prince. Wreck-it-Ralph apologizes to Vanellope.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph apologizes to Vanellope for wrecking her kart. Simba thanks Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Simba hugging Timon and Pumbaa thanking them to helping him reclaim Pride Rock. Bart apologizes to Homer.jpg|Bart apologize Homer for a jealousy that his father had a pig, and his father reconcile with his son for his mistakes and for running away. Springfield thanks Homer and Bart.jpg|The Springfield Citiziens reconcile with Homer after he and Bart saving the city by the bomb. Dictabird accepts Fred's apology.jpg|The Dictabird reveal Cliff Vandercave's evil plans before demand Fred Flintstone an apology. Kerchak's final moments.jpg|Kerchak's apology to Tarzan for his harsh attitude and disownment of Tarzan not being part of the gorilla family and finally accepts him as his adopted son before dying. The Chipmunks reconcilling Dave.jpg|Dave Seville reconciling with Alvin, Simon and Theodore with the Chipmunks secretly escaping and telling Dave that they missed him so much. Teen Titans Go hug.gif|Robin apologizes for splitting up with his friends The Teen Titans' 2nd reunion hug.jpg|The titans reconciling With Robin after they freed him from slade's mind control Bird island citizens apologizes to Red.jpg|The denizens of Bird Island apologize to Red for their callous treatment towards him as well as not listening to him, after King Leonard and his Pigs steal their eggs and ruin their homes Tramp reconcile with Tramp.jpg|Scamp apologize Tramp for running away from home for to be a wild dog and his father reconcile with his son that was is too thought on him. Simba apologizes to Kovu.png|Simba apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from Pride Land and for being overprotective towards his daughter Kiara. Ariel reconcils Melody.jpg|Ariel apologizes to her daughter Melody for hiding her mermaid heritage from her. File:Nick forgives Judy.png|Nick Wilde forgiving Judy Hopps for her earlier discrimination against predators. File:Tony Stark and Steve Rogers apologizes to each other.jpg|Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are reconciling each other after he gave him his shield and they became partners again. HBC Executives apologizes.png|HBC executives apologizes to the Knights of Standards and Practices about using the curse word in the world. I'm the Grinch that stole Christmas.jpg|The Grinch apologizes the citizens of Who-ville for stealing Christmas. Carl accepts Dug as his pet.png|Dug apologizes to Carl Fredricksen and Carl accepts Dug to be his pet dog. File:Stu_Drew_reconcilement.png|Stu and Drew Pickles reconciling after the adults have finally found the kids. Walter Hobbs apologizes to Buddy.jpg|Walter Hobbs reconciles and apologizes to Buddy Hobbs for yelling at him. Tod & Copper going their separate ways.jpg|Tod and Copper reconciling as they go their separate ways. Viva_las_joey123.png|Joey Gladstone hugging his father Colonel Gladstone for inspiration for Joey's comedy work, Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 12|Captain Quark and Dr. Nefarious reconciling for their harsh treatment of each other in the past. Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles reconciling with his brother Dil. Family Guy - Peter Fights Homer Simpson Pt 2|Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson reconciling after their brutal chicken fight. File:Steven and Connie Are Friends Again Kevin Party Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. Anastasia - Ending Scene|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. File:Aladdin Happy Ending HD - Aladdin cartoon -Disney aladdin -Cartoon for kid|Aladdin apologizing to Jasmine for lying to her about being a prince. Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Girls to the Rescue Episode 20 "Reaching the Nexus"|Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster reconciling their relationship after Hayley frees Calvin from mind control. King Harold the Frog|King Harold apologies to Shrek and Fiona for his judgmental behavior towards their marriage Taran And Eilonwy Reconcile|Taran and Eilonwy reconciling with each other after a brief argument. Adventure Time - Flame Princess and Finn Moments "Bun Bun" CLIP|Finn apologize to Flame Princess when he lying to her for so long and they become friends again. Home alone Christmas tree|Kevin McCallister reconciling with his mother, Kate after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. Brave 2012 Sad Ending - 2nd Sunrise|Merida apologies to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument, which breaks the spell. A Family United Dino King Journey to Fire Mountain|Speckles apologizing to his son Junior for being too hard on him and expressing how proud he is of him. Category:Galleries